Trouble in Derry
by LoserParty
Summary: Eleven has a vision about another gate opening in a small town in Maine called Derry
1. Chapter 1

I was having a good dream about me and mike when it was interrupted by a nightmare that seemed much to real.

I saw a sign with a town name. I saw a bright red bridge and the town it leads into. Then I saw underneath the town. Dark, murky and scary. I was running towards the dark place and I couldn't stop but when I did stop I stood in front of a wall with a split down the middle, a gateway. And on the other side, A dark shadow waiting to be set free. My dreamscape zoomed it self out back to the sign with the town name: Derry, Maine.

I opened my eyes with a gasp. I need to tell the party. Will entered my room.

"You ok?" He asked

I nodded then stopped and shook my head.

"Did you wanna tell me?"

"I think there's another gate" I said nervously

I told Will about the dream. We had gotten closer and became almost like siblings since hopper and Joyce moved in together.

"You need to tell the others" will said

"Defiantly" I agreed

Later that day Joyce dropped will and I at the star court mall and we met up with everyone.

"Hey" mike said as we walked to them. "What's wrong?" He asked as he saw our concerned looks

"We need to talk" Will said anxiously

Mike's POV

When el told me about her dream we all knew it wasn't really a dream. It was a vision. She saw another gate being opened.

"What town did you say again?" Max asked

"Derry, Maine" el answered

"We need to tell hopper then go there to close it before demogorgans or demodogs infest the town" Dustin suggested

"Agreed, but how are we going to get there. It'll be extremely lucky if all our parents say yes to going on a trip all the way to Maine." Lucas pointed out

"Say its an av club summer camp" I suggested

We devised a plan to tell hopper and for everyone to tell their parents. We all left the mall hoping we'd be able to convince our parents.

A few days passed and everything was set. Hopper, Joyce and Steve would accompany the six of us on our "trip" to Maine. We leave by plane tomorrow. All our parents are thinking that we're going to Maine for a av club camp, Of course hopper, Joyce and Steve knew the truth.

a day later

Bill's POV

Finally, summer vacation. Almost 2 years have passed since Georgie was killed and nearly a year since we've seen pennywise. Eddie keeps complaining that he seeing a red balloon but we all think he's just getting the anniversary effect. Since it was summer Beverly had come back to visit and was staying by her self at the local Derry motel. Everything was good and normal for once, I was biking along the road feeling good, confident- until I saw them: three missing posters stapled to a pole on the side of the road. They were all recent and all kids or teenagers.

I wonder what's going on there.

I headed to the motel to meet Bev. I left my bike out front and went inside. I hurried with out watching where I was going and bumped into someone. It was a kid he had Dark black hair and... looked a lot like Richie.

"Richie?" I asked unsure

"What?" The kid returned

"Uh, S-sorry" I said and went around him and the group he was with.

It was very odd, 6 kids and by the looks of it 3 adults.

I refocused and headed towards bev's room on the second floor.

I knocked on door 35, there was an answer almost right away.

"Hey, what's up?" Bev asked

"Can I c-come in?" She stepped aside and let me past, she then closed the door behind.

"What's wrong?" She said with concern in her voice.

"Nothing j-juh-st came to say hi" I shrugged

"Ok?" She looked at me strangely

"H-have you seen the missing posters, r-recent ones- all kids"

"Yeah they're everywhere across town" she said

"Recon It's back?" I jokingly suggested. But she didn't take it as a joke

"Bill" she placed her hands on my shoulders and her eyes locked on mine "don't go looking for trouble that's not needed, just try not to think about it"

"I w-was kidding. But it's nice to k-know you care about me" I grinned

"Why wouldn't I care about you?"

We started to move closer when shouts came from the room next door.

Els POV

"It doesn't matter!" Lucas shot back after Dustin corrected him to 'demodog'

"It's better than 'dog thing'!" Dustin shouted back.

"Both of you keep your voice down!" Mike yelled, standing between the two of them.

They kept quietly arguing.

We had met in mine and Max's room to discuss a plan to find the gate. Mike, will, Dustin and Lucas all shared a room across from ours, steve had his own room down the hall and Joyce and hopper had a room down stairs.

We only had a week and a half to find where the gate was and these two mouth breathers are arguing over a stupid name.

I stood up and spoke in a strong voice. "Enough, stop it!" They all stared at me with shock. "We need to find the gate, not argue about a name"

"Els right, how about we go explore the town and look around for anything suspicious" Max suggested

"Yeah" Will agreed

"Fine" Lucas folded his arms.

We collected our bikes from out front (we brought them as extra luggage on the plane)

then headed off to find the thing that could end this small town


	2. Chapter 2

Bill's POV

"W-wanna go see the others?" I said to Bev

"Yeah, they said they'd all be at the arcade right?"

I nodded and we both left the room.

We got on our bikes and headed for town.

When we got there, they were all watching Eddie and Richie battle off in a fighting game.

"G-guys" I said. I only manage to grasp bens attention, he then told the rest. Eddie turned his head away from the game to see me, as he did richie killed his character.

"Ha! Yes! I told you I'd win" Richie taunted. "Oh hey what's up bill and Bev"

"What's wrong?" Stan asked

"Nothing" I told them

"Have you guys seen the posters?" Bev asked them

"Can't exactly not see them, they're everywhere" Mike asked

"What? What posters? Eddie asked

"There are m-m-m-multiple recent missing kids puh-posters"

"I told you, I'm not going insane I saw those balloons" Eddie defended himself.

"It's not IT Ed's, probably just some psycho pedophile" Richie countered

"How about we go to bill's place and talk about it" Bev suggested

"Good idea" ben agreed

On the way to my house, we all walked our bikes in silence. I looked up the road to see the six kids from the motel earlier riding their bikes, well one was skateboarding. They stopped at the side of the woods, I stopped too and stared with creased eyebrows.

I saw the strange group of kids start to walk their bikes into the tree line.

"Come on" I said

"Where are you going?" Eddie shouted as I starting running

"Seeing where they're g-going" I responded

The losers started to follow me.

Mike's POV

El said she had a sort of vision and it guided her threw the trees so now we're walking down a hill through trees and bushes.

Finally there was flat land, there were rocks and a river and a pipe looking like it lead to the sewers.

El started to go close to the pipe I hesitated and grabbed her hand, she looked back with a soft calming face, I walked to her still linking my hand with hers. We now all stood in front of the sewer pipe.

"Do you think it's in there?" Max asked el

"I... don't know" el said uncertainly.

"Looks scary in there" Dustin commented

"And it stinks" Will added

"Should we go in for a closer look?" Lucas asked

We were about to move forward when a voice called out and said "I w-wouldn't do that"

We all turned around in sync. There before us stood seven other kids that look about the same age as us.

"Why?" Max asked

"Just, isn't the best place" a girl with short red hair responded

"What were you going to do in there?" A boy with curly hair asked us

"None of your business" I responded, then I realised I was still holding els hand so I let go.

She tilted her eyes towards me. That's when I recognised the guy in the middle, he's the one that bumped into me in the lobby of the motel

"How about an introduction people" a another boy with pitch black hair and glasses to big for his head said "I'm richie, that's bill" he said pointing to the guys in the middle "that's Beverly, Ben, Stan, Eddie, and mike" he said pointing to each of them.

"My names Mike, that's Lucas, Dustin, will and max and this is... Jane" I introduced the party

"So your locals right?" Lucas asked

"Yeah" The one named mike answered

"Have you guys noticed anything strange happening around?" Lucas continued

"Few disappearances" Eddie responded immediately, that earned him a slap on the shoulder from richie.

I looked over to will, 'disappearances' like will's a few years ago.

There could be a demogorgan running around.

I looked up to the sky to see the sun was setting

"How b-bout we go n-now, you don't wanna be in the b-Barron's after dark" bill said

El's POV

On our way up it had gotten dark, the two groups were getting along and talking but mike and I were at the back watching for something to pop out at any second.

As we made our way up the hill I herd a gooey sound. I stopped and looked to where the sound was coming from, I nudged mike and lead him over to a tree, on the bottom of the tree was a slimy small gate to the upside down.

"Oh shit" mike breathed

Bill's POV

I was leading the way talking to Beverly and the boy named Lucas. "So w-why are you all here?" I asked Lucas

"Uh, just a holiday" he shrugged then he stopped and stared at something in the distance. "What is that?" Mike (H) asked

The shape was crouched down but you could tell it was thin and had long arms, it was feasting on something.

"Is it a person?" Richie asked much to loudly. The thing stood up and faced us. It resembles a man but much taller and long arms with big claw hands.

"Demogorgan" Dustin harshly whispered

"Demo- what?" I demanded

El's POV

"We need to get out of here" I said. Just as I got up someone from the other group screamed "what the fuck is that!" I'm guessing the one with big glasses

I looked from where I stood and saw a tall dark shape.

"Demogorgan!" Dustin panicked

"What?" The boy with curly hair asked in a scared tone. The demogorgan saw us and started coming closer

"Eleven!" Dustin and Lucas called out at the same time.

Mike and I both rushed to the group, mike stopped with the group but I kept going and halted in front of everyone, our tag alongs all seemed scared and confused.

The monster was closing in on us. I held my hand in the air as it's face started opening up, I closed my eyes, opened them with a jolt and sent the demogorgan flying back into a tree, it's scream was deafening and I could feel the blood dripping from my nose. I let go and the creature transported itself back to the upside down. I fell to the ground as everything around me grew darker.

Beverly's POV

"What the fuck! How the fuck- what was- what is- how did she- what the fuck!" Richie fumbled for words as Eddie hyperventilated.

"Was it pennywise?" Ben asked

"Who?" The girl i came to know as max questioned

The other group's mike pushed past us to get to Jane. "Eleven! El!" He leaned beside her and propped her head up on his shoulder.

"Mike she's just drained" the boy with the cap on said

"Eleven..." he said again

"Ok whoa whoa whoa" Richie interrupted "what the fuck just happened, what was that thing, how did she do that and why are you saying eleven"

"Shit" Lucas said "I knew we shouldn't have gone with them"

"We can tell them can't we the lab isn't a thing anymore" max said

"But there are still people out there" Lucas said back

"Enough!" I interrupted "tell us what the hell is going on, because after that we all realise that your not here for a holiday, so why are you here?"

They all looked at each other

"If you tell us what's going on we'll tell you what we know" I negotiated

"Fine, but not here" mike agreed

Jane moaned then opened her eyes.

"El, you ok?" Mike asked her. She held a hand up to her nose and wiped blood from her upper lip. "Im ok" she said slowly getting up.

Mike's POV

I helped el to her feet and put my arm around her waist for support as she walked.

"Do they know?" She asked

"Not yet, we're going back to the motel and telling them there" I told her

She looked worried "dont worry maybe they can help us find the gate"

"W-what gate?" Bill came up to us.

"A gate that leads to another dimension" I said

He gave a confused gaze.

"We'll explain after we get somewhere safe"

We got to the motel and since will, Lucas, Dustin and I all shared a room it was the biggest so we all headed for there. Before we got to the stairs Steve blocked us.

"Where were you shits! The chief almost kicked my ass after I told him I didn't know where you all were! And who are they!?" Steve ranted

"Look we need to get through Steve" I said trying to go around him.

"Wait is that blood?" He noticed els nose "what happened-" he looked at the other group and pieced it together "oh no no no no no you can't tell them! No way the chief would kill you, they might find you-"

"Steve!" Here came Dustin the Steve whisperer "they saw everything, we have to tell them, plus they might be able to help us"

"They're kids" he argued

"So are we!" Dustin shot back

Steve took a deep breath in and surrendered "fine but if they go spreading it your ass is grass Henderson, you understand? You too wheeler" he stepped aside and let us pass

"Was that your brother or something?" Eddie asked Dustin

"No, he's just our friend" Dustin explained

We got to our room and locked the door behind. The room was slightly crowded, the party on one side of the room and the locals on the other.

"Just before we start, the entire party all agrees on telling them?" I ensured. In response I got 'yups' and nodding heads.

"Alright, now tell us w-w-what's going on" Bill said.

"From the start?" I asked

"From the very start" he confirmed

"It began in 1983. Will, over there, was biking home when-" I continued our story and kept some details simple. It took almost an hour and a half to tell them why we're here.

"That's so cool! I mean not the whole upside down thing but the fact she has fucking powers!" Richie said

"If that demogorgan-thing was out there 'feeding' then maybe that's what those missing posters were" the girl with short red hair said.

Bill's POV

"So then, it's not pennywise. He isn't back" Eds said

"Who's pennywise?" Lucas asked

"Yeah, it's your turn now" the girl with bright orange hair said

"Our story s-started in 1988. My little b-brother... he w-went missing one day. About a year later we found out he d-didn't go missing, he w-was murdered, by a shapeshifting clown" I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I couldn't get rid of the lump in my throat, bev saw this so she continued for me.

She told them about everything, how we defeated it and how we made an oath, at the end we all put our hands out and showed them our scars.

"Ok now we're all on the same page, what are we going to do about this demogorgan thing?" Mike (h) asked

"We?" Lucas highlighted

"We. Aren't doing anything together, this stuff is way to dangerous, only reason we told you is because you saw it" Mike (w) said

"What! We battled a fucking killer clown!" Richie argued

"Even we're not stupid enough to fight the demogorgan or the mind flayer" Dustin said

"We help but in the end..." Max started

"Els the one who does the damage" mike (w) finished

I looked to eleven, she looked determined but at the same time concerned, she sat right next to mike, even though there were no mentions of them as a couple I have a feeling they are, the way they look at each other it reminds me of Bev and myself.

I snapped back to the conversation

"You can't just take the demogorgan out with bat! And if you even tried to go after the mind flayer..." mike trailed off

"Only el, hopper and I have ever seen the mind flayer- and trust me from personal experiences it's much stronger than you think" Will spoke up.

Everyone fell silent. What will said sunk in, there may of been a murderous shapeshifter before, but now there are monsters from an unknown dimension stalking Derry.

"Look, maybe we c-can't help fight it off but we can at least help find it" I said

The group across us all looked at each other

"Fine" Eleven agreed

"How are you gonna do that?" Max asked

"Meet Bev out front tomorrow morning, s-she'll take you to my house" I replied

After that we decided we should go, Richie, Eddie, Stan, Mike and Ben all left first. Bev and I left their room but I went back into her room with her.

"You really think we can help them?" She closed the door

"Yeah" I responded

"We're just kids"

"So are they"

Mike's POV

Will, Dustin and Lucas went to get changed, i walked with el to the door of her room

"We're going to find it" she told me

"I know" I said with concern "that's what I'm worried about"

"Mike... you can't worry about me"

"I can't help it, bad experience" she looked up at me with soft eyes, she stood on her toes and quickly kissed me on the lips.

She walked into her room.

"Night mike" she closed the door


	3. Chapter 3

Beverly's POV

After bill and I talked about our situation with these kids we laid down on my bed and stared at the roof

"W-we really missed you when you w-were gone" bill said

"Trust me none of you would of missed me more than I missed you" I responded

"Maybe you don't have to go back. You could stay here in Derry I c-could ask my mom if you can s-tay at my house-"

"Bill" I cut him off "you know that won't work"

He sighed "it just so weird w-w-with out you here"

I turned my head slightly to look at him, his blue eyes staring into mine. He broke our gaze by getting up "I-I-I should probably go, mom w-will want me home"

"I'll see you in the morning"

"Bye" he walked out the door

I had a shower, put my pjs on and got into bed and closed my eyes. All I could see was bill, I still had feelings for him, whether or not he still does for me.

At some point I drifted into sleep

I groggily opened my eyes to the bright sunlight coming though the window. I checked the clock on the bedside table- 9.30. I should probably start getting ready.

I got up and got put a red singlet tucked into denim shorts on, brushed my teeth and hair then left the room.

I knocked on the door next to mine, there was an answer almost right away.

Jane opened the door

"Morning, are you guys ready?" I asked her

"Max is just changing now, I'll check with the boys" she came out of the room and knocked across the halls door

"We're almost ready!" Someone shouted from the room, then mike came out "hey" he said to Jane

"I think Bill has a plan of sorts" I told them

"Sounds like he's good with plans" mike said

"Yeah, he is" I assured. Max came out from their room then almost right after the other three guys came.

"Should we tell Steve that we're going?" Dustin asked

"It'll be fine" Lucas said

We left the motel and collected our bikes, I lead the way to bill's place, it wasn't a long ride but it was silent.

When we pulled up in his drive way the garage door was open and all the losers were already there

"They're here" Stan said

We parked our bikes in the drive way and went inside the garage. The projector was running and the map was up.

"So whats this plan of yours?" Max asked bill

"M-mike would you mind?" Bill gestured to mike (h) to close the garage door. When he did all that could be seen was a few glowing faces and the projected sewer routs on the map of Derry. I stood next to bill who was behind the projector, to our right were the losers and to our left was the party.

"Is that the sewer system?" Lucas asked

"Y-yeah, there are the Barron's" bill said as he pointed to the locations "there's the memorial park... and that, is the well house"

"Everything connects there" ben explained

"Isn't that the place you went to?" Will asked

"Yeah and thats t-the place w-where going today" Bill answered

"What!" Richie, Eddie, stan and mike said in sync

"I-if we know if this d-d-demogorgan thing goes through the sewers then maybe t-that's where it's leader is- the shadow monster, if n-not then we can cross it of our list" Bill explained his plan

"I gotta say, that's a pretty good idea" Mike (w) spoke up

"Last time we went in there all of us barely came out alive!" Richie argued

"Well now Els here" Dustin countered

"Oh great, that still won't stop pennywise!" Richie declared

"W-we don't even know if pennywise is out there or not" Bill stated

"I think this could work" I spoke up "I mean how else would we be able to figure things out, we have to start somewhere"

"Fine when are we going" Eddie asked

"Now" bill responded

I looked over to Stan he looked pale and scared.

"Bev let's go" Bill called out to me from his driveway, most of the group were already on their bikes, I rushed to my bike and caught up to bill

Mike's POV

Bill lead the way to the abandoned Well house, we turned down a street and he started to slow down, as did we. Soon on our right was a big wooden sturdy and scary looking house.

We left our bike in the tall dried grass of the front yard and went up to the steps of the porch.

Before we could go any further some one spoke up "wait, guys I can't do this. I can't go in there" Stan said on the verge of tears

We all stared at him

"W-we'll leave half the group outside for a look out and so it's n-not crowded inside, Stan you can stay out h-ere" Bill said

El stepped forward onto the porch, meaning she HAS to be one who goes inside.

"I'll go in" I stepped forward

Soon there were six of us standing on the porch El, Bill, Beverly, Richie, Eddie, Dustin and myself.

We climbed through the gap of the missing wood plank that was supposed to barricade the door.

The house was chilling, the floor boards creaked and it stunk like something was rotting

We walked through a few small rooms, then we came to one which looked like it was a kitchen.

A table was in the middle of the floor was broken, like someone had fallen on it

"Bad memories" Richie commented

"How the fuck did I get the short straw again?" Eddie harshly whispered

A movement from behind startled us all, it came from a room, the door was wide open and all that could be seen inside was darkness. El started to go towards the room. I grabbed her and to stop her.

"Mike" she said blankly

"Just let her go mike" Dustin complained, I let go of Els hand and she walked into the room, we were all right behind her standing just outside the room.

"Anything in there?" Richie asked

"Not by the looks of it" el said as she started to make her way back. But before she could get out of the room the door shut it self. My hands were instantly on the knob of the door.

"El!" I knocked harshly whist turning the knob

"Mike, mike open the door" she shouted back

"Use your powers!" Dustin said to her

Els POV

Dustin told me to use my powers. I closed my eyes to focus, when I opened my eyes... the door was gone. I slammed my hands where the door was. "Mike! The doors gone, I can't get out, mike!" I called out to him. No response

I looked around the room, I could just see four walls to close to me for comfort. I was trapped in a tiny room in the dark.

I sat in the corner to make the room feel bigger, I tried to take deep breaths, to keep those memories from all coming back. I put my knees up to my chest and buried my head.

Bill's POV

"El! Eleven!" Mike kept shouting

"She's not responding" Dustin said

"Because she hates small spaces" mike stressfully responded

"She's claustrophobic?" Eddie said sounding surprised

I turned away from the group to try figure out a way to get her out. Then I saw it. I stared at him, frozen.

His head lifted and the yellow slickers hoodie revealed his face

"Why didn't you take me home billy?" Georgie asked. Everyone turned around. "You could of taken me home, to see mom and dad" it said

I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Bev "it's not real, its playing with your head" she said

I looked back to Georgie with tearful eyes.

"I wanna go back home, and school... and the sewers" Georgie's innocent voice twisted

Then it changed forms to a dog looking thing. Dustin stepped in front of us all "dart?"

It's face opened up as it let out a screech

"That's not dart" Mike pulled Dustin back

"We have to go" Bev said

"No, not while elevens trapped" he argued

"W-we can't help her if we're dead" I countered

The dog thing opened its mouth and started closing in on us. We slowly keep backing away, till we came to the door that lead us to the well

"Just go!" Eddie panicked

We all rushed down the stairs. What followed us was not the demo-dog thing, it was pennywise, in his full clown form.

"Holy shit" Mike gaped

"Did ya miss me?" Pennywise smiled

Max's POV

"I don't know guys maybe two of us should go in just to make sure they're ok" I suggested

"They're fine Max, Els with them" Lucas assured

We looked to the house then herd a beep from a car pulling up on the side of the road. Steve got out.

"You little shits, the chief almost had my head this morning- wait... where's the rest of you?"

I was about to tell him when a scream came from the house "guys!"

"That was Eddie" Stan pointed out

"Steve do you still have the bat?" Lucas asked

He raced to his car and brought the bat full of nails out of the trunk "you shits are lucky I brought it"

Mike's POV

"Looks like you got some new friends" the clown said happily "more of you to float" it smiled

Then jumped at us, we all backed up against the wall, before the clown got to us someone wacked him in his head and sent him tumbling off to the side. There stood Steve, with his nail bat, and the rest of the group behind him.

We all rushed to them, when we looked back it was gone.

"Wait where'd he go?" Will asked

"Son of a bitch" Dustin commented

All of a sudden I remembered about el and pushed passed everyone to get to the stairs.

I got to the door and quickly turned the knob, the door opened. Inside was el, head tucked into her knees, in the corner of the room.

"El!" I rushed to her. She didn't move when I got to her side. I looked back to the door to see everyone watching. I placed my hand on her shoulder, she slowly raised her head to look at me, the first thing I saw were her red tear filled eyes, then the dry steaks down her cheeks. "Mike" is all she whispered

I pulled her into a hug, she tightly wrapped her arms around me.

"You ok?" I asked as I pulled away from the embrace

She gave a small nod "promise"

I got to my feet and helped her to hers, we walked out of the room as everyone cleared a path for us.

"You shit heads have a lot of explaining to do" Steve said "and not just to me"

Before any of us knew it we were standing in front of Joyce and hopper in their room, introducing the losers then explaining everything.

"A clown?" Hopper repeated in disbelief

"Yes a clown" Dustin said "it almost killed us"

Through the entire talk el was silent, staring at the ground.

"Ok we'll deal with this without your new friends" the chief decided

"What? No. El said that the gate was somewhere underground, she lead us to a sewer pipe, we're almost 100% sure that the mind flayer is down there. These guys they've helped us figure that out, they've been down there they can still help us" I argued

Hopper gave me a long hard stare, I stared back not giving in. "Fine" he gave up

"Now go back to your rooms and all you back home, we'll get started in a few days" hopper said

We all left the room

"Hey t-thanks for s-sticking up for us" Bill said to me

"No problem, you guys have really helped us" I responded

"So when are we gonna meet next?" Richie asked

"How about we have a break tomorrow, maybe the next day" I suggested

"Meet you at the m-memorial park round midday on S-saturday" Bill said

"See you guys then" Lucas started walking to the stairs.

Our groups separated except Beverly who came with us

"Oh Bev can I come to your room for a bit" Bill asked her

"Sure"

Bill went past el and I, we walked slowly up the stairs, we were last.

"El I know you said you were ok, but I don't think you are" I said softly to her

"It's nothing, just bad memories" she frowned

"Of the lab?"

She nodded

We reached our rooms.

"Hey how about tomorrow you and me go ride around town tomorrow, give you a break" I suggested

She nodded with a half smile

I hugged her tightly then went into my room and she went to hers

Bill's POV

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Bev asked me as she plonked down on her bed.

"I was t-thinking maybe you and I could s-s-spend a day together" I said

"Yeah, sounds good" she agreed

"So I'll come meet yuh-you here in the morning"

"Yeah"

"G-great that all I w-wanted to ask, I s-should probably go now" I said

"Ok" she grinned

"Cya tomorrow" I said

"It's a date" she winked as I closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Els POV

I woke up with a jolt and a gasp, I propped my self up to remind me that it was just a nightmare.

"El? You ok?" Max asked groggily from her bed

"Yeah, I'm fine" I lied

I herd her reposition herself then go back to sleep, it sun was just rising, I checked the clock on the bedside table it was 5.10 am. I decided to try get back to sleep. But of course, I didn't. I laid there for about an hour then decided I would get dressed.

I got ready then went to the door, I closed the door as silently as I opened it. I turned around and was startled to see mike. I must have frightened him too.

"You scared me" I told him in a whisper

"I was just gonna go sit in the lobby for a bit bit since we're both awake, did you wanna go around town now?" He asked

"Sure"

We stepped out of the motel "did you wanna come on my bike today?" He asked me

I grinned "can never put down that offer"

We collected his bike and I got on the back.

We rode through the town in silence, it was peaceful at this time. We stopped at the park, we were guessing was the memorial park. We sat at a park bench.

"Couldn't sleep?" Mike spoke up

I shook my head.

"Yeah me neither, not just because we were hunted by a murderous clown though. Dustin snores loudly" he explained

I slightly laughed at that.

Beverly's POV

At around 9 am I started to get ready then left my room to meet bill out front. When I got out he was already there standing by my bike.

"Hey stranger" I greeted

"Hey buh-b-bev" he responded

"So where are we going first?" I asked as I got on my bike.

"D-don't k-now" he shrugged

"I thought you always had a plan"

"Not today" he grinned

"Ok well it's hot so how about we get some ice cream" I suggested

"S-sound good"

We peddled down to the ice cream shop and each got a one scoop cone of cookies and cream ice cream. We walked around town bikes in one hand ice cream in the other.

"W-what's it like living in p-Portland now?" He asked me

"Different" I responded

"How so?"

"For starters no amazing friends called losers, no murderous clown. And no you" I glanced at him as he smiled at the ground.

"Hey, what do you think honesty of the other group?" I asked

"I think they're like us, in their town t-though. Outsiders. Except one of them has puh-p-powers" he admitted

"What do you recon something's going on with mike and eleven" I grinned

"Oh yeah s-somethings going on t-there" he laughed

"Speaking of the devils" Bill said as we rolled up to the park

On a bench in front was mike and eleven.

"Should we go say hi?" I said

"Yes" he shrugged

We walked over to them, they spotted us as we came closer.

"Hey" mike said first

"Hey, what are you two doing?" I asked

"Talking" eleven said then moved over to make room for me to sit.

"Thanks" I said to her as I sat down. Mike did the same for bill.

"What are you guys doing?" mike returned the question

"Walking around town" bill answered "Did you wanna do s-something with us for the r-rest of the d-d-day?"

"Like what?" Mike wondered

"Quarry?" I suggested. Bill's face lit up

"Yes" he smiled

"Quarry?" Eleven said, confused

"You know like in Hawkins where wills fake body was found" mike explained

'Oh' she mouthed back

"We don't have our swimmers with us" mike said

"Swimmers? Who needs swimmers" I answered with a grin

"Alight, lead the way" mike responded

As we were on our way eleven and I talked while the boys talked behind us.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked her

She nodded

"Do I call you Jane? Or eleven?"

"Call me El. Jane was taken from me. Eleven was forced on me. El, mike gave me" she looked back to him with a tender smile.

"Ok, el" I clarified

Soon we reached the spot to jump off the edge. Bill and I dropped our bikes and mike dropped his.

Bill and I started to take off our top layers.

Els POV

I looked to mike to see if we were actually doing this. He smiled and shrugged saying 'why not'

The took off his top. I started to un button the dress I wore.

Soon all of us were standing at the edge looking down to the water.

"You sure about this" mike asked

"Relax we've done this a hundred times before" Beverly responded

"Why y-you sacred?"

"No, just bad experiences with one twice as high" mike gulped

"How did you survive?" Bill asked

Mike looked at me and they both knew right away what I had done.

"Ready?" Bev asked mike and I nodded. She backed up a bit then ran to the edge and jumped landing in the water with a splash. Next was bill.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" I said as I backed up. I started tuning then jumped. I felt like a was falling forever, till I hit the cool water. I bobbed my head up and saw mike land with a splash. His head popped out of the water. He laughed and brushed his hair out his face.

We splashed each other and had fun. At one point mike got me on his shoulders and Bev oN was on bill's. The game was Bev and I had to push the other off. Mike moved towards bill and I would of lost my balance if he weren't holding onto my legs. Bev tried to push me but I pushed back. It kept going like that for a while as we laughed. Soon she got a hold of my shoulders and pushed me. I fell off mike's shoulders hitting the cool water.

As soon as I hit the water everything went dark then I could see tunnels. It was like I was zooming though them. The hallucination lead me to a big tower of kids toys. And a few people were floating... around the tower. I looked to my left and saw the gate, it's eerie red glow filling the space. Then I remembered I had to breath. I felt a hand grasp me out the the water. When I was out of the water I was back to reality. I took a deep breath, mike's hands were on my shoulders

"El? You ok?" He asked urgently

"The gate. I know where it is" I looked passed him to bill and Beverly staring.

"What?" Mike said

"I saw it. It's in the sewers. But in this big place with a massive tower of kids toys" I explained

Bill and Beverly looked shocked

"That's were we fought pennywise" bill spoke up.

"There were people, Floating" I told them cautiously

"That's not good" Beverly said

I turned to mike "I have to go tell hopper, i have to go now. The gate its almost fully open."

He stared at me with teary eyes. But a strong expression

"Mike" I cupped my hands on his face "you won't loose me" I assured

"Promise" he started to cry

I put my arms around his neck and hugged him. "Promise"

"El, were coming with you" Bev said

"No I-" I started but bill cut me off

"Y-you can't take on pennywise and t-the mind flayer at the same t-tuh-time"

"No" I said strongly to them "you've helped so much but I can't ask you do risk your lives"

We all got out of the water and put our clothes back on then headed back to the motel to go tell hopper. The ride back was silent.

When we got to the front everyone was there, even the losers, Joyce, Steve and hopper.

"Look here they come now" I herd Max say

"Where have you guys been none of us had seen yous all day" Stan asked us

"And why are you all soaking wet?" Hopper questioned

"It doesn't matter" mike told them "we know where the gate is and we know how to get there"

They all froze and fell silent.

"How much time do we have?" Hopper asked

"Not a lot" I responded

"Better get going now then" he said.

"Wait" bill stopped us "l-let me come. I know how to g-get there"

"Fine. Harrington your with us. Us four will go down the rest of you stay here and wait" hope made clear.

Mike's POV

Before they left I gave el a quick nod with confident but scared eyes. She returned the look in her small smile. Then they got in the chiefs car and left.

"So what do we do now?" Eddie asked

I thought about that for a little even though I knew the answer. "We go after them"

"What mike, el needs to stop this thing" Lucas countered

"We need to help them at least. The four of them won't be able to take on a demogorgan, pennywise and the mind flayer all at the same time" I argued back

"I agree with mike" We all turned to Beverly

"Your only siding with him because Bills involved now" richie complained

"And your not? Bill needs us. El needs us." She said

"I'm in. Just have to escape my mom" Will spoke up

We all stared to the rest of the losers. "Fine. I'll help" Richie finally agreed

"If Rich is in so am I" Eddie said

"Let's do it" ben shrugged

"Got nothin better to do" mike said

Last was Stan. He looked down to the ground contemplating. He sighed "if I were in bill's shoes and he were in mine. He'd help me. So I guess I'm in"

Bill's POV

We were at the well house, looking down the dark well that lead to the sewers.

"Down here?" The chief of Hawkins asked me

"Y-y-yeah"

"Alright, how are we supposed to get down?" Steve asked

I went to the left where garbage was piled up and collected the rope and hook from last time, then brought it over to them. I hooked everything together. "Alight. W-who's first?"

"You gotta be shittin me" Steve said staring into the darkness of the well.

"I'll go. To the bottom?" The chief said stepping forward

"N-no t-there's a tunnel about half w-w-way down" I told him

"alright" he responded. "When I give you a signal next person come down" He climbed over the rock wall and into the rope and slowly started climbing down.

"You go next el" I said to her. She nodded in return.

"Ok! Come down" hopper yelled from the tunnel

El made her way down easily.

"Alright you go next" I said to Steve

"No, I'll go last. Just in case something happened up here"

"Ok" I got onto the rope and started going down with the flash light almost falling out of my back pocket.

I got to the tunnel. Hopper grabbed my hand and helped me over to the surface.

"Alright Harrington" he called up to Steve

Soon enough Steve came down baseball bat in hand as well as the rope. El and I moved to the back and gave room for Steve to enter.

"Ok. Now where" Steve said crouching down

"This way" I said taking a corner

They followed me till we got to a door. The door to the room we found Stanley in. Steve and I turned the wheel doorknob and opened the door. We made our way over to the next tunnel and walks through shitty water for another five minutes.

"Ok. It should be right a-round this c-corner" I told them.

We turned the corner. And oh yes it was here. The ominous red glow filled the entire room, making the tower of toys and floating kids stand out like a sore thumb. This was it.

Mike's POV

Beverly lead us to the well house once we escaped from Joyce.

We went to the room where pennywise trapped us the first time and all stood around the well. A rope had already been let down into the dark well.

"Down there?" Lucas gulped

"Yeah. Now you know how we felt when we had to save this shit head" he nudged Beverly. She hit his arm in return.

"Ok I'll go first" Beverly said, then hopped over the wall and grasped the rope and slowly lead her self down.

Soon we herd her call out to us "ok, next person"

"I'll go" I said. Then did what Bev did and climbed over the wall and held the rope as tightly as I could. I'm not good with upper body strength so hopefully the bottom isn't too far down.

My head was under the wall now. I kept going down till a flash light shone on me from the side. Bev was there in a tunnel.

"How the hell am I supposed to get there" I said to her

She held out a hand. I grabbed it and placed a foot on the edge of the tunnel. Beverly pulled me as I leaped off the rope. I fell beside her in the dirt.

"You ok?" She asked

I got up and brushed myself off "yeah, fine"

Next came Eddie, then Richie then will. Soon everyone was down and it was getting cramped in the small space.

"Who wants to lead because I only remember the way back not to" Beverly said

"I'll go, I remember" Richie squeezed past everyone.

We took twists and turns till we ended up at a red door with a wheel handle.


	5. Chapter 5

Els POV

I stood in front of the massive crack to another dimension. I closed my eyes and held out my hand. I focused on what I was aiming to do, close the gate. I could feel that I was being watched by the four boys behind me. All

of a sudden a burst from the right destroyed my focusses. A demogorgan was standing there. It roared with its face wide open.

Hopper shot his rifle. I tried to block them out and I got my attention back to the rift.

Bill's POV

I marvelled at eleven focusing on the task. But at the same time I couldn't stop looking at Steve and hopper fighting off the beast.

Suddenly something jumped me and I was on the ground pinned to the floor. I opened my eyes to see pennywise's wide teeth hovering over my face. I screamed and tried to back my face away. The killing clown opened its mouth and... froze. Then quickly turned its head to el, still focusing on the gate. It's hand made it's way to my meal slowly choking me. I frantically waved my free hand, hitting pennywise. The last thing I saw was It getting off me and lunging for el before everything went black.

Els POV

I could feel the blood starting to fall from my nose. It was working the sides of the tear were starting to close in. When something hit me from behind i collapsed and my focus was lost again. I turned around to see a clown with big yellow eyes staring down at me. I froze. I tried to run to hop. But It got a hold of me. It's white glove held me up by my neck. I choked.

"Hop-" I wheezed. But he didn't hear me. He and Steve were both still trying to take down the demogorgan.

"That won't work little girl" It said then started to open its face as if it were a demogorgan. Except orange lights floated in the middle. I stared into them. I started to feel light. Then, everything went dark.

Beverly's POV

We turned a corner and saw a red glow coming from a giant room. The room where we faced pennywise last time. We walked in and at first all I could see was the red gash in the wall. And a shadow stalking behind it. Then I saw hopper and Steve in the air, floating. Then I saw bill on the floor. And my heart sank. I ran to him.

"Bill!" I fell to my knees and sat beside him. I put two fingers to his neck, he had a pulse. I propped his head up on my leg and held a hand to his face. "Bill" I whispered to him. "Wake up" I then said. "Wake up" I repeated softly

Everyone was surrounding us now.

"Eleven!" I herd mike scream right before he rushed over to a floating body. Pennywise got to her first. Everyone rushed over with him.

Mike's POV

"How- wha- help me get her down" I panicked

Dustin, will and Lucas propped me up so I could reach Els legs. Once I got a hold of her I pulled her down. Her head was tilted up and her eyes were open, but they were pure white.

"El" I cupped her face in my hands. "Wake up. You promised you would leave me again" I started to tear up. "Eleven. El" I wrapped my arms around her. Dustin, Lucas, will and max joined the hug. A gasp came from eleven as her eyes returned to normal. She started to breathe normally.

"El!" I smiled.

"M-mike. What are you doing here?" She frantically asked

"We had to come help" Max answered for me.

She nodded. "Keep It distracted" she turned back to the gate.

"Keep what distracted?" Dustin asked

"IT" Eddie repeated. "It's still here"

Beverly's POV

Everyone was over with el. I looked back down to bill and saw his eyes flutter open. I sighed in relief

"Beverly?" He said Horsley

Tears starting rolling down my cheek as I laughed off the stupid idea off bill dying in my arms. I leaned down and kissed him. After a while I pulled away to say "never. Do that to me again"

He gave a small smile in return as he propped himself up.

"What happened to you?" I asked

He held a hand to his throat as if aiding it. I noticed a slight bruise forming. "It c-c-choked me" he said

"Oh my god"

I looked over to the group now at Steve and the chief

"Were you crying?" He asked with a grin

"No- this is hardly the right time to-"

"Beverly Marsh cried" he looked proud

"Shut up, you almost died" I stood up. I went over to the group and he followed. They had revived hopper and Steve.

"What are you kids doing here!" Hopper furiously said

"Saving your ass!" Richie responded

"Excuse me-" hopper started then Steve got between them

"Chief, I know they disobeyed you and all but if they hadn't were would we be right now" Steve stared at hopper

"We need a plan t-this time" Bill said Horsley

"Jeezus What happened to you?" Steve asked bill just looked at him. "Right plan" Steve got back on track

"You said fire stops the demogorgan right?" I pointed out

"Anyone h-have a lighter?" Bill asked

"Oh yeah I do" Richie pulled one out of his back pocket

"Richie why the fuck do you have a lighter in your pocket?" Eddie asked

Richie shrugged in response

Soon we had a plan. Two people would guard el, others would defend against pennywise. Steve hid with a lighter ready to throw at the demogorgan when it came.

Mike and Richie decided to take the duty of guarding el so as she walked back to the gate they followed.

Els POV

I guess I was glad mike was here but on the other hand I wasn't. He could get hurt and so could everyone else. I stood in front of the gate for the third time, I looked at mike, who looked back at me. I turned away from his stare and blocked everything and everyone, all except the shadow monster behind the gate.

Bill's POV

All of us were spread out in pairs or groups of three around the entire sewer room. Bev and I hid among a pile of toys slightly away from the massive tower itself. I tried my best not to look up to the few floating corpses but sometimes I just could help but look up and wonder if Georgie was in this exact room looking up to the exact same thing.

"Hey, You ok?" Bev whispered

"Fine" I said, my voice was still croaky from pennywise choking me, I would defiantly have a bruise around my neck. A twisted laugh interrupted my thoughts. Pennywise the clown appeared in front of el.

Mike's POV

"Nuh uh fucker" Richie readied his bat

I did the same, but with out the context. I looked back at el. Her hand was out and eyes shut tightly, before I herd hopper say this gate was almost twice as wide as the last, so it would take el a while to close it.

The clowns laugh snapped me back into reality

"Hehehe beep beep Richie" It said, then it pounced at Richie. He fell the the ground with the clown right on top him, he held the bat across its mouth to prevent it from getting closer. I took a swing at the things head and it tumbled to the side.

"Thanks man" Richie said as he got up and brushed himself off.

"No problem"

I looked up to see where the clown had been, there was nothing to be seen.

"Where did the basted go?" I Asked

Beverly's POV

Once pennywise had disappeared again, it was back to waiting. That's what we thought anyways. A demogorgan started walking out of the shadows. It made a strange high pitch noise.

I looked to bill, he nodded. We jumped out of our hiding spot

"Hey! Over here" I said as we waved our arms

It came running at us. We ran over to the long pipe that pennywise fell down the first time. Steve was hiding behind that. We ran to the corner near it letting the demogorgan get just close enough.

"Steve Now!" Bill yelled

...

"Steve!" I called again.

... still no response

The demogorgan was closing in on us. Then I saw what happened to Steve. Pennywise got to him, he laid on the floor lighter just out of reach from his finger tips.

"Shit" bill said. He urgently looked around for a weapon of sorts. He rushed over to the side and picked up Steve's bat full of nails and stood in front of me.

"Come at me!" He yelled

"Ok" someone else responded. The demogorgan started wriggling around... changing forms. It was pennywise all along. It jumped at Bill.

"Bill" I gasped.

He swung the bat, it collided with the clown and stayed in its head. The nails poked into pennywise's skull. Blood floated up from the holes.

I ran to Steve and picked up the lighter, flipped the head and threw it at pennywise. His clown costume ignited lighting up the entire chamber.

It morphed back into a demogorgan and in a split second it was gone and the room was back to darkness.

"Guys!" Eddie came rushing over to us "Mike (h) , Ben, Dustin, Lucas , will, Max and hopper all got done by pennywise"

"Oh shit" I said

"S-So did Steve" bill added

"Guess it's just us then" Stan said.

"Let's go help rich" Eddie said

Elevens POV

Past events were flashing though my head. I started to think maybe I wouldn't make it out of this, maybe this would drain all my strength. No I had to make it. I opened my eyes and started screaming.

Mike's POV

Bill, Beverly, Eddie and Stan we're heading towards us when I herd el start screaming. I immediately turned to her, to see that she was flying almost a foot above us.

"Holy shit" Richie commented

"It's working. Look the ends are closing in" Beverly pointed out "see Bill. Bill?" She turned around. To see what we were all staring at. Bill being held up by pennywise and it's mouth opening

"Bill!" Beverly screamed.

Richie flung himself at pennywise, knocking Bill to the ground. He gasped when he hit the floor.

Eddie grabbed Richie's baseball bat and hit pennywise. I looked up at el she'd be safe. I left her side to go help the losers. I swung my bat at pennywise then kicked it off Eddie.

"Thanks" Eddie said

I looked back to the gate, there was just a meter wide gap. It'd be over soon.

Bill's POV

I recovered quickly to see that el had almost closed he gate. I looked to my left and saw on a pile a part of a gate that looked like a spear. I got up and ran to it, grabbed it and ran back. They had pinned pennywise on the floor.

"Move!" I said quickly. They all backed away as I slammed the spear/fence paling into its stomach. We then all turned to el as the red glow disappeared. She floated down and collapsed on the ground.

Mike's POV

I ran to el "el!" I put an ear down to her chest. Her heart was still going. She was alive. I sighed in relief.

"Is she alright?" Beverly asked

"Yeah, just unconscious" I told her.

We herd groans combing from behind us, we turned to see everyone getting up.

"Wait" bill said "w-w-where'd it go?" He looked at the place pennywise was last.

"It's gone bill. No need to worry about it any more" Beverly put a hand on his shoulder.

A groan came from eleven and her eyes fluttered open. "Mike" she smiled weakly at me, I propped her up and hugged her. "You did it. You closed it. Your safe, I'm safe, we're all safe" I said over her shoulder. She sobbed but happily.

Everyone stood around us with tired smiles. Derry was safe.

Bill's POV

We left the tower of toys and headed back into the tunnels. Mike helped el walking followed closely by hopper, Steve, will and Dustin all dragged their feet though the water not bothered to pick up their legs, Lucas and Max followed them quietly. As for the losers, Richie and Eddie kicked grey water at each other quietly giggling, Stan, Ben and mike (h) backed away trying not to be splashed. And Bev and I walked hand in hand at the back not saying a word.

"It's all over now" Bev said still staring straight ahead

"H-hopefully" I responded

She turned her head to me "hopefully? Way to be positive" she grinned

I shrugged "never know"

"Pennywise ever comes Back... who says we can't stop him, we've done it twice now" she said

"True"

"Very true" she corrected

I smiled at her. "Probably not the most sanitary place to kiss you, is it?" She chuckled

I laughed "n-no"


	6. Chapter 6

Els POV

A few days have passed since we emerged from the depths of the Derry sewers, Joyce was not happy with Will, mike, Max, Dustin and Lucas for coming down to help me. But after a day she got over it.

Yesterday we hung out with the losers and swam in the quarry, it was great to feel like I didn't have to save a town. Everything was normal... well as normal as it gets with these two groups.

Now today, is our last day before we go back to Hawkins. We sat in an outside area by a running river and grass was everywhere. The blue cloudless sky above is as we sat on tree logs. It was beautiful.

"Maybe you guys could come to Hawkins next holidays" Lucas suggested

"Yeah we could show you the arcade" Dustin said

"Sounds like a plan" Richie smiled

We were all silent for a moment as it all sunk into us that, this was our last day seeing each other in a long time. It's only been a week or so and already these two groups have bonded.

"It's gonna be weird with out you guys now" Stan spoke up

Mike's watch started beeping "time to go" he said sadly

The party all stood up

"Thank you for all your help" mike thanked the losers

"We'll see you guys soon" Bev said standing up.

"Bye" I said as we walked away. Mike put an arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder. I looked back at the losers and smiled. Then looked forward and kept walking.

We all put our bags in one of the three hired cars. Dustin, Lucas and max traveled with Steve to the airport. Will and mrs Byers and most of the luggage were another group and Mike, Hopper and I left in the other. We went over a bridge and passed a sign that said 'thank you for visiting Derry, Maine. Come again soon!'


End file.
